Mistletoe, a Christmas poem
by Kitsune Ayanne
Summary: "It was then someone came, and kissed me there, under the Mistletoe... A pale-green, fairy mistletoe." A little Christmas Poem I found a while back. Based on the Christmas poem Mistletoe, by Walter de la Mare.


**Summary: **Someone came, and kissed me there, under the Mistletoe... A pale-green, fairy mistletoe. A little Christmas Poem I found a while back. Based on Mistletoe, a Christmas poem by Walter de la Mare.

...

**Note: I wrote this during summer vacation (Around September 26) and my friend, Slayers64, decided that I should post this around the Holidays.**

**Another Note: I, sadly, don't own iCarly, nor do I own this poem by Walter de la Mare. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Mistletoe, a Christmas poem by Walter de la Mare**

**Sitting under the mistletoe  
>(Pale-green, fairy mistletoe),<br>One last candle burning low,  
>All the sleepy dancers gone,<br>Just one candle burning on,  
>Shadows lurking everywhere:<br>Some one came, and kissed me there.**

**Tired I was; my head would go**  
><strong>Nodding under the mistletoe<strong>  
><strong>(Pale-green, fairy mistletoe),<strong>  
><strong>No footsteps came, no voice, but only,<strong>  
><strong>Just as I sat there, sleepy, lonely,<strong>  
><strong>Stooped in the still and shadowy air<strong>  
><strong>Lips unseen - and kissed me there.<strong>

I sat on the window-seat, with my jean-covered legs pulled up to my chest so that my cute little white snow boots are on the seat, my plaid white snowboard jacket zipped up over my long-sleeved white shirt, my blonde hair tied into a pony-tail with white earmuffs on top of it, sitting under a mistletoe -a pale-green, fairy mistletoe- that my twin sister hanged up for decoration, and gazed out through the frost covered window, watching the white ice crystals of snow fall to the ground with crystal white snowflakes falling along with it.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and I was just watching the snow fall -while others were asleep snugged in their beds- to excited for Christmas to be asleep.

It was dark in my room, with only a single candle burning low, making it look like shadows were lurking all around the room, which made me pull my legs closer to my chest.

It was when someone came and kissed me there.

I was getting tired, and decided I should sleep now then later, but I didn't want to move from the window-seat. A minute has passed, and my head would slowly fall, nodding under the mistletoe -the pale-green, fairy mistletoe.-

No footsteps came close, no voice was spoke, but only, as I sat there, sleepy and cold.

I was then stooped in the still and shadowy air, squealing in surprise when unseen lips kissed me there.

He pulled back smirking, a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes. His hair a mess and his blue plaid jacket was slightly open. He then reached behind him pulling out a small blue box with a yellow bow tie and gave it to me, whispering near my ear, "Merry Christmas, Princess."

I opened the box to find a silver necklace with the word 'Princess' on it and a heart under it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, snuggling into him when he pulled me into his lap and sat down on the window-seat.

I then pulled out a box from one of the shelves under the window-seat, and gave it to him. It was a green box with a blue ribbon on it. When he opened it, his face lit up. "A Pearpad 3? You're the best Princess." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

We then sat there in silence, with my arms around him and a blanket draped over us, watching the snow continue to fall silently onto the ground, until the last burning candle flame decided that now would be the best time to sleep. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt him move around into a more comfortable position then tighten his grip around me, his head resting on top of mines, with the candle flame now gone, he whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

"Merry Christmas to you too... Dork." I smiled before falling asleep.

...

**Hope you all enjoyed. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**xxx**

**Lovely**


End file.
